Haunted
by Quincy.Quim.5
Summary: Josephine Dalton is a 16 year old shape shifter that has deticated her life to hunting the very Vampires that took her "only" love. What happens when a midnight hunt turns into a fight for survival and no one is there to help her... except a Vampire? R
1. Chapter 1

Haunted

Dead people say it was destiny for them to die. Living people say it is destiny for them to live. But what happens to the people who are living, but have no life? Was it really destiny for them to be abandoned and betrayed? Isn't that the real question?

I guess it would be normal for me to begin my story at the beginning, but then again, I am far from normal. I live in New York. New York is more different than most people know. The most common knowledge of New York is that its big, it's cool; it has the some of the best shopping centers in the whole world! But the biggest and most anonymous differences... are the Vampires.

Now that I have told you one of the reasons I am alive today, let me explain how I became I Vampire hunter. Oh, and by the way. My name is Josephine Dalton.

It was dark. Way to dark for a regular summer evening when Sam and I were sitting by the beach enjoying the last few weeks before the horrible uneventful school year.

I looked up at my hot, smexy boyfriend. Being blonde and blue eyed made Sam was the typical dream boy for any girl.

Being in 7th grade at West ridge Middle School, the "seniors" of Middle school, basically everyone looked up to Sam and I as the "it" couple.

And, of course, being this super awesome couple had its benefits. We got invited to every party and had more friends than I could count. But, like everything in life, it had its disadvantages. Sam and I hardly ever got time alone, so moments like this were hard to come by.

Sam. Oh, Sam. The love of my life since I had been in third grade. When he had little dimples, and huge buck teeth while I had my black hair and green eyes. Hardly any difference from how I look now. It's such a shame that these precious movements were going to be our last.

Sam looked down at me, a concerned look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

_Yes, something is wrong, _a voice in the back of my head whispered. _Something is going to happen and I won't be able to do anything about it._

"No… Nothing's wrong," I sighed.

_Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong. Nothing is wrong_. I repeated. _Oh I wish._

"We should get back to the party." Sam smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Sam helped me up and we slowly made our way back to Kelly Zimmerman's end of the summer party.

About half the way back I heard something... unusual. Abnormal.

Sam did too. He stiffened and I squeezed his arm, as if trying to secure him.

"Who's out there?" Sam yelled. His warm, sea blue eyes darted from place to place, trying to find out what was out of place. Those beautiful, comforting eyes almost looked black in the pure darkness.

A black figure stepped out of the bushes, just barely showing in the faint light.

It took another step. The figure kept taking steps forward until I could explain in full detail what the shape... or should I say, the teenage girl, looked like.

Her sweeping blonde hair and brown eyes stood out like a star in the blackness of the night. She seemed around my age, in a way.

"Sorry for popping out of nowhere," she apologized, a smile on her face. "My name is Lara"

Sam stared at Lara. His shoulders dropped, losing all the stiffness in his body. His eyes were full of lust, and his lips were stretched to a grin.

I, on the other hand, was still shocked and surprised. Lara was just so... perfect. There were no other words in my head that could describe her.

But for some odd reason, I couldn't seem to calm down. Just the sight of her sent chills down my back, and her eyes seemed cold, dangerous. It felt as if darkness seeping out of her, hovering above her head, and blanketing her.

"A-are you f-rom Kelly's the party?" I stammered.

"No." Lara said plainly "I'm here for another reason." Her eyes flickered towards Sam's, an evil, planning smile pasted on her lips.

I glared. The glare I have her was not one of those joking glares that I would usually give to my best friends. No, this was a stop-staring-at-my-boyfriend-you-stranger glare.

It seemed that Lara had no interest what so ever in my so called "death glare." She only simply was appealed by Sam, which irritated me even further.

"Now," She giggled. "Why don't we go straight to the point?" This "Lara" girl smiled, showing her teeth. I gasped as her canine teeth grew an inch longer. She became more bigger and stronger... She became... a monster.

She was a vampire. One of those mythical creatures from the dark, lurking in the unseen corners, preying on humans in silence.

Lara had grabbed Sam in less than a second, and had quickly brought her mouth to his neck. I stood frozen, watching my soul mates life be ripped away from him.

He became frightening pale, and it looked like all hopes were lost for Sam when a branch snapped behind nicely trimmed hedge.

Lara glanced at the bush. I could see she was startled. In a split second Lara had stopped drinking from Sam, grabbed him and darted into the opposite hedge, and took Sam from me forever.

I was alone.

I am still alone

I will always be alone


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now, let me get something straight... school SUCKS.

Ok, Now that you understand my past. Let me send you into the current time. After Sam was stripped away from me by a blood sucking parasite, I dedicated my life to looking for the love of my life... Sam, but I gladly kill any parasite that gets in my way. Or any shape shifter, witch or human... especially human. Oh and by the way. I'm a shape shifting panther. And I'm proud of it

I woke up with a start, brushing the sweat of my face as I tried to forget my increasingly frequent nightmares of the day I lost Sam.

I looked at my clock. 6:15Am February 12th 2010, exactly five years since became a vampire hunter, moved schools, left my parents, moved to New York and started a new life.

Life is tough. I live in a one bedroom apartment in the poorest corners of the lovely New York City. But comfort wasn't a problem. The problem is the evil pests that I end up killing every night when I don't have any exams or homework to do.

As I said earlier, school sucks, and I have every right to say so. Every single day at Brocton High School is like dying over and over again. It's not the actual subjects that gets me annoyed... it's the people. Now let me get something strait. I'm NOT popular and probably never will be. I, Josie Dalton, am at the bottom of the food chain in school. Outside of school... well pff let's just say it's another story.

I brought myself into the usual routine. Eating breakfast, brushing my hair and teeth and making my bed. I slipped on my usual clothing, Black TNA tank top, with a gray jacket and a pair of GAP skinny jeans. I put on some eyeliner in my small bathroom and went downstairs to the public garage. By 8:30 I was climbing into my Black Mercedes and hitting the road.

In the car I turned on some Jay Z and Kesha while drinking some ice cool lemonade.

I wiped my tongue across my well developed canines as I pulled into the school parking lot of Brocton High School. I pulled up my gray hoodie as I walked past the groups of seniors. Not really having anyone to talk to. After about five minutes of walking through the halls I came to my locker. Gray and boring just like all the others. But unlike all the others, my locker had no people around it. Every right minded person had given me more than enough space to walk, carefully avoiding my grey eyes as they looked at the ground. I turned the lock to the correct combo. 12-24-10, the locker door came open with a screech. I sighed as I glanced at my schedule. History for first block, then Science. I smiled for the first time that day. I had Mrs. Underwood for History. She was by far my favourite teacher in all of Brocton. I was about to close my locker when I noticed a commotion down the hall. Ugh, not another fight. As I strained to see who was brawling someone or should I say a very important someone knocked me in the shoulder as she passed by. Avery Stuart, the "it girl" she had everything a girl could want. Wealth, smarts and of course beauty. Her fiery red hair was as long as mine, reaching down to her waist and her perfect curves showed everywhere you looked. Her Pink spaghetti strap tank top went down to her belly button and her dark blue skinny jeans matched perfectly with her golden skin. Her eyes shone an icy blue that was tinted with black eyeliner. Typical but perfect. Unlike me.

She smiled as I stumbled, her wannabe's trailing behind her, praising her every movement. It wasn't always this way. Back in grade nine, exactly a year from now, Avery and I had been equals. I was considered pretty and of course, so was she. We ruled our grade side by side; we were on the same team, but in different groups. Both popular and equally wanted. But that all changed when one day Avery asked if we could be best friends. I considered it greatly, I mean, who wouldn't? But in the end I denied it. I couldn't just leave my BFF's. It wouldn't be fair. Avery didn't understand why I would deny her and things went downhill from there. She ran protests about me and spiked up false rumours. There was nothing I could do. So here I am now. Alone and unwanted.

I pulled myself out of my daydreaming, it's over I told myself. It's over. Closing my locker I shuffled down the hall toward History, maybe I would find some peace and quiet.

Oh I was wrong all right. I was so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was halfway through History and things weren't getting much better. Mrs. Underwood started the lesson with announcing an essay do in three weeks. For any normal person that would have given them plenty of time but with the amount of Vampires flooding into New York I was going to have to do the essay at last minute. She said that the essay put an end to our Russian unit and today we were going to start our new unit, Mythical Creatures. I almost chocked on the water I was drinking.

"Josephine are you alright?" Mrs Underwood sincerely asked.

The class snickered, making me blush hard.

"Yes, Mrs Underwood" I tried to put on a smile, but failed miserably.

"Ok then class new textbooks are being handed out right this moment so don't forget to put your name in it".

When I got my book I stared at the cover. It looked accurate enough that it might explain Vampires or Shape shifters in its context.

"Flip to page 15 class, we are going to start with my favourite kinds of fictional creatures, Shape shifters!"

O. MY. GOD... I hate my life soooo much right now.

"Who wants to read first?" Mrs U said

Several hands went up, but apparently none fit the part for reading this interesting chapter. Her eyes scanned the room. She kept her eyes on me a second to long and I knew it was going to be me.

Please no please, please, please no!

"Josephine?" She smiled. _Darn it_

I sighed as I looked down at the page.

"Shape Shifters" I started, letting the sweetness seep through my voice "are humans creatures that, like vampires, are better adapted than the current species of human. All Shape shifters have the ability to shape shift into one particular animal that they are born with. But to better blend in with human societies they must spend much of their time as a normal human being. One of the ways to tell who is human and who is not is to look at a person's canines. As you have previously read, Vampires and Shape shifters canines are almost identical except for one small difference. Vampires have only to developed canines on their upper set of teeth where as Shape shifters have four. Both creatures are equally strong and although it has been debated over the centuries, Vampires _and Shape Shifters _are both immortal. They never age or grow old. Because of these amazing powers these two creatures share they have been at war for over 400 years."

I finished and looked up at Mrs. U for conferment. I wondered if she believed this book was true. Luckily someone saved me the question and asked.

"Is this a true book?" A girl who I believe goes by the name of Sarah asked.

"Well I believe it is." Mrs U answered simply.

"Wow really" Sarah said in awe

"Yes now class is over. Don't forget about your essay!" Mrs U called as we filed out of the room.

The rest of the day passed as a blur. All I remember is the amazement in the grades voices as the news grew about Shape Shifters and Vampires. People even began to takes sides on what they would want to be. To my surprise most guys chose Shape Shifters and the girls chose vampires.

As the Bell rang to end school I quickly hurried to my locker. Unfortunately the fire witch Avery was waiting for me. She wasn't actually a witch but she sure looked like it. There were two guys beside her and one girl. The girl was small but feisty as she practically climbed up one of the guys. I believe the girls name was Sidney and the two guys were Liam and Alex. Liam glared at Sidney and tried to pry her off of him. I almost laughed out loud. As they noticed me I realized both Liam and Alex were checking me out hard! I smiled sweetly when I was about a metre from them. I think Liam drooled. Sick!

"Excuse me Avery, I was wondering if you could be so kind and remove yourself from my Oh so beautiful locker" My sarcasm caught her off guard and after recovering she sneered

"Oh Josephine if only I was kind" She smiled

That got me mad. Like so mad my canines grew to Panther size. Shoot!

Avery spoke to Alex and Liam next. "Go ahead and do what you want with her."

Liam smiled and in two steps he was in front of me kissing my lips. He was popular, so I kissed him back. Hard.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Avery smile, then go shocked with horror when she realized what was happening. One of _her_ guys was _making out_ with _me_.

I had no affection for Liam and was only trying to get Avery mad so when his hand reached for my shirt I knew it was enough. I broke the kiss and stepped away from Liam.

Then I walked away, back to my car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I got back to my super lame apartment I was appalled with myself.

_Did Liam Huston just __**kiss**__ me? And did I just kiss him back?_

Ok yes I kissed him back but under the circumstances that Avery was planning to like... inflict violence on me. So I do NOT like Liam just to make things clear. If my life was a book this would be the part of the story when I realize I'm in love with some hot o-so popular guy.

But that is not about to happen to me. No way sister!

Sure Liam is quite cute and all but he is apparently like a HUGE pooping perv.

So long story short I am not in lovey dovey world with Liam nor will I ever be.

As I dropped my bags off at the door I looked at my clock. 6:30pm. Ugh. Another hour and a half before Vampire hour. Joy.

I quickly ran to my shower, grabbing my hunting suit as I went by.

After thoroughly drying my hair and slipping into my black revealing, yet oddly comfortable suit, I pulled on my black stiletto boots and put my black hair into a high pony-tail. I put some black mascara on and looked in the mirror.

With my pale skin and black-uh-everything my green eyes shone like emeralds. I could have past for an ugly Vampire from far away. I smiled at myself, despite my horrible reputation at school I was quite pretty and could tie in a beauty contest with Avery any day.

I looked at my watch, 7:30. I quickly ran out the door, grabbing my several weapons on the way out. Every night I brought five weapons. My two stakes, one in each side of my belt. My two daggers, which were slid into each of my boots and of course, my hand gun. That was put in my coat pocket. My coat almost touched the ground and was black, surprise, surprise.

As I reached the parking lot I slipped some dulling cream onto my four canines. If a Vamp ends up sneaking behind me I don't want him to realize I'm a Shape shifter. I smacked my lips together and went on my way.

It was 9pm when I began to track down my first Vampire. She was small for her kind, fragile looking. But I knew better, I could tell by the way she walked that she wasn't human. She kept looking around at the tiniest sound, as well as licking her lips when she heard a human voice. I knew where she was headed, the Plasma Club, all teens from ages fifteen and up went there. It was also an extremely popular Vampire hangout. But the humans didn't know that.

I needed to get there before her, if I show up after she might get suspicious. I took a shortcut to the Club; lucky for me she wasn't using her Vampire speed, if she did the street cameras would surely get her.

I saw the Vampire girl round her last corner as I was just going into the club. Well, at least I wasn't wrong about her going here.

Once I was fully into the club my scents over powered me and almost made me gag.

The club was **full** of Vampires, I couldn't tell one from another, let alone know which one was more powerful than another.

I quickly went into the washroom to better hide my weapons before I gave my coat to the coat check dude.

As I entered the washrooms another kind of scent wafted into my nostrils. My eyes confirmed what I was smelling. About 4 or 5 teens my age were smoking cigarettes and who knows what else.

They also seemed super drunk.

Before any of them saw me I quickly raced into a stall a gently put down my coat. I looked at my stakes. _Now where should I put these? _I thought.

After thinking for a good ten minutes I decided to just put them in my boots with my daggers.

I sighed as I took my gun out of my coat pocket and put it in my boot. I literally had nowhere to put anything. My suit looked like something a slut might wear. I showed off ¾ of my body. On the bright side though it attracted many, many Vampires. If a Vampire was quick enough to catch me off card he would think I was just a girl going to a party and would take me away without giving me a second thought. My suit was also extremely easy to fight in.

I sighed and opened to stall door. To my surprise all the drunkies had left.

When I was out of the washroom the whole club was packed! I barely got out of the washroom door before the crowd pulled me into the wake, forcing me to dance or look like a total idiot just standing around. I went with dancing. When I finally made it to the coat check I threw the guy my jacket and he gave me my number. I put it in my boot with all my other stuff and shimmied back onto the floor.

As I was looking for a Vampire a young man caught me by the hand and pulled me into his embrace. Perfect, he was a Vampire. I looked up into his eyes and would of fell in love right off the bat if not for my I-hate-Vampires Shifters sense. He had grey eyes and messy blonde hair and was about 2 inches taller than me. He was one hot vampire.

As I continued to stare at him I noticed an expression in his eyes. Lust.

He swayed with me and continually checked me out. I smiled like I loved him, which I didn't and batted my eyes like a venerable human. After ten minutes I began to pull away but his grip on my hand stayed strong and felt like iron.

"I have to go now" I said sweetly

"No" He put it as simply as he could muster.

I thought quickly of a plan, since I couldn't fight him here and I wasn't leaving the club until he said so... I thought of an idea!

"Ok then why don't you walk me home?" Please say yes! I prayed

"Why not, I'll meet you outside" He smiled wickedly and I knew at once what he had in mind.

"Ok" I ran quickly to the coat check and gave the guy my coat number. He passed me my coat and when no-one was looking I pulled my gun and two stakes and put them in their original places.

"Hey baby, I missed you" The guy's creepy voice talked to me as soon as I reached the street.

"Uh... you too?" Man I am really bad at this.

He roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a long alley with only one exit.

"This will only hurt a bit" he smiled. He yanked me to the ground, sitting on me as he tried to keep me still. I snarled and changed into a panther. My teeth transformed first, turning twice the normal size. Then the rest of my body changed. Unlike were-wolves, shape shifters come with an adaption that allows us to somehow not shred our clothes for when we change back into a human.

The Vampire was shocker, losing his grip on my now furry black legs I kicked the Vamp of me, sending him flying into the brick wall. He cringed at the pain.

We were both evenly matched. Anyone of us could have one. In ten minutes both of us were covered in blood. He swung a punch at my muzzle; I easily dodged it and was ready to deliver the final pounce when a large body slammed into me.

I was blacking out when I saw who hit me, another Vampire.

Oh boy, I am in deep, deep poo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up in a dark room. It was pitch black, no human would be able to see a thing. Good thing I wasn't human. I felt a throbbing at my head, and a whole series of events came flying back at me. The hunting, the Vampires, _the_ vampire. I still wasn't sure what was going on though.

_Am I in heaven?_

Geez I sure hope not. What is good about heaven? Well, it is better than hell. But either way you're still dead.

The room was mainly the colours of red and black, typical Vampire colour.

_Vampire's. _It makes so much more sense now. I'm not dead, I was captured by Vampires.

Uh, I'm starting to like the sound of heaven.

I heard footsteps down the hall and got out of my bed. I was still wearing my slut suit. I checked my boots, yup my knifes were still here but both my jacket, stakes and gun were gone, nowhere in sight.

_Well at least I still have my primary weapons, my teeth and claws. _ I thought and smiled to myself, taking up a fighting position as the door quickly slammed open.

I was the first one to make the move. Changing forms in mid-air I slammed into... _four_ vampires. A quick check at the door confirmed that there were no more.

I sprinted on all fours down the twisted hall, only stopping to smell my surroundings. The place seemed to only have about twenty Vampires in it, and it seemed that other than the four I mauled they were unaware of my escape.

The hallway was long and confusing, without my acute sense of smell I would have never found my way out, lucky for me the front door smelt like a forest and in minutes I was coming down the stairs leading to freedom.

My close freedom lasted about five more seconds until it tragically ended when a tall, strong male vamp calmly step in front of the stair case, causing me to crash, burn and almost kill the vamp at my speed. I was the first to recover, hoping back up to about half his height.

He obviously wasn't aware of a shape shifters presence at this vamp coven because he was _still_ staring at my black beauty.

I took it to my advantage.

I jumped over his crouching form and came to the front door. It was closed, and I had no opposable thumbs to open it. I growled and looked for a different escape route. There about a metre from me was a large _open _window. Unfortunately the recovered Vampire and his four previous friends were coming at me. I weaved, jumped and dodged through the parasites and quickly jumped through the window to freedom.

The forest was just metres away, and I reached it! I was ecstatic; I dared to glance at my pursuers and realized I have none.

"_Strange" I thought, they would have caught me now if they decided to hunt me._

After about half an hour from running I soon realized why no-one was chasing me.

_There was no-where to go!_

I hundred foot fence soared high in the air, preventing any forms of escape.

I turned to face the castle, now barely a shadow against the foggy mist.

I have two choices, find a way to live out here or go back and surrender myself.

I already knew the answer to my question; I was going to become a real panther, hunting out here in the woods and hide from the parasites people call Vampires.

Well, I better start working out a hiding spot!


End file.
